


Charted Territory

by misbegotten



Category: Bourne (Movies), The Bourne Ultimatum (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Nicky in exile. It's not as lonely as you might think.





	Charted Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> AU from _The Bourne Ultimatum_.

Nicky leaves him messages in the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, the color scarf she wears, her shoe choice of the day. The red, heeled boots are particularly emphatic.

"You don't have to shout," Jason murmurs, later. His breath is warm on her skin, teeth insistent. They map each other in the dark, tracing geographies of history and want.

In the morning, there's an indent in the pillow next to her and a cup of coffee on the nightstand. Black, one sugar. A hint of sweetness and a bite that lingers.

Just the way she likes it.


End file.
